Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a shovel which includes a swiveling electric motor and a power storage system.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, a hybrid construction machine is known, which includes a motor generator which is connected to a battery, a hydraulic motor which is rotated by oil which is returned from a swiveling hydraulic motor, a main pump for driving an engine, and an assist pump which assists the main pump. In the hybrid construction machine, power is generated by oil which is returned from the swiveling hydraulic motor when swiveling stops and the generated power is charged into the battery.